1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to engine cooling structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved engine cooling apparatus wherein the same is arranged to direct cooling of evaporative fluid onto a heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At times engine cooling utilizing a conventional heat exchanger radiator becomes incapable of providing efficient cooling of an associated internal combustion engine. The use of such an engine in heavy stop and go traffic or when pulling greater loads subjects an internal combustion engine to greater heat, whereupon at intervals therefore, enhanced cooling of an internal combustion engine by enhanced efficiency of the heat exchanger is necessitated. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for nozzle structure to direct fluid spray on demand or alternatively engaged upon a thermal switch being actuated to direct engine cooling to fluid onto an associated heat exchange radiator.
Prior art apparatus of a radiator construction is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,931 to Vitacco.
A condensing unit utilizing coils and blower fans is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,655 to King.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved engine cooling apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.